Running for your life
by mexicanguest1
Summary: Apocalipsis Zombie! Rachel, Santana y Puck son hermanos. Junto con su familia, sus novias y las familias de sus novias deben sobrevivir a una infección producida por armas biológicas. Faberry / Brittana / Puck/The Mack.
-Si, está bien. Si... te veo en el partido esta noche. También te amo. Bye-

Rachel colgaba el telefono mientras estaba acostada en su cama con una gran sonrisa. La sonrisa que sólo su novia, Quinn, podía causarle.

El equipo de football de la escuela, "The Titans", tenían un gran juego esa misma noche contra "The Knights" de la preparatoria rival. Y Rachel le había prometido a su rubia novia que iría a verla animar.

Quinn era una muy hermosa chica, rubia, ojos color avellana y un cuerpo envidiable. Era líder de las animadoras y HBIC.

Rachel conoció a Quinn cuando tenían 7 años. Los padres de ambas, Russell Fabray y Bruce Corcoran amaban ir algunos fines de semana a cazar al bosque.

 _Bruce enseñaba a una pequeña Rachel a cómo tomar el rifle y apuntar. Apuntaba a un pequeño zorro que parecía estar un poco desorientado. Estaba casi lista para disparar tal y como su padre le había enseñado. Bruce se mantenía a lado de su hija atento a cualquier problema que pudiera presentarse. Y justo cuando Rachel iba a jalar el gatillo, el zorró cayó._

 _Bruce miraba confundido hacia todos lados hasta que encontró a los causantes de el puchero que portaba su hija. A lo lejos se podían ver a un hombre alto rubio con una pequeña que seguramente era su hija. Bruce cargó a Rachel ya que ésta se rehúsaba a caminar y cruzaba los brazos._

 _-¡Hey! ¿qué fue eso? ¡Ese zorro era nuestro!- decía Bruce_

 _El hombre posó sus ojos avellana en el otro individuo y en la pequeña niña en sus brazos._

 _-Lo siento. No sabía que alguien más estaba aquí. No queríamos ganarles el tiro - Dijo rascandose la nuca - Russell Fabray - extendía su mano que Bruce aceptó sin problema- Estaba enseñando a cazar a mi hija Lucy - apuntaba a la pequeña rubia que estaba muy distraída viendo al zorro con gran asombro -_

 _-¿En serio yo hice eso? - decía Lucy exceptica-_

 _-Lucy, deja eso y ven a saludar- le dijo Russell divertido al ver el ceño fruncido de su hija-_

 _-¡Papá! Ya te he dicho miles de veces que me digas Quinn - cruzaba sus brazos mientras se acercaba a los dos hombres y a la otra pequeña, que al ver a la rubia su puchero desapareció casi de inmediato-_

 _Rachel pataleó hasta que su padre la bajó. La pequeña morena pasó sus manos por sus pantalones cargo y se acercó a Quinn._

 _-¡Hola! mi nombre es Rachel - le dijo con una sonrisa caracteristica de ella._

 _Quinn ladeó un poco su cabeza, vio a Rachel de pies a cabeza y decidio que esta niña le gustaba. Mucho._

 _-Hola, soy Quinn -_

Desde ese día sus padres eran muy buenos amigos y sus madres se reunían 3 días a la semana con su club de lectura y fines de semana de élite en el club campestre.

Rachel bajó corriendo las escaleras para toparse con su hermano Noah. El prefería que le llamaran Puck. ¿Por qué? Nadie más que él sabía.

-¿A qué hora te irás al partido? - Le preguntó la pequeña morena al chico del mohawk

-7:30.- dijo su hermano sin prestarle mucha atención a ella y más al sandwich que se estaba preparando-

-¿Me puedo ir contigo?- le dijo metiendose entre él y su aperitivo

-Raaaaach - se quejó - Déjame preparar mi famoso Puckwich-

Rachel se echó a reír por las tonterías que decía su hermano... porque en serio... ¿quién nombraba a un sandwich Puckwich?

-Dime que me llevarás al partido y me iré de tu vida para siempre - dijo en modo dramático-

-Si,si. Como sea. - Rachel levantó el puño- Pero irás atrás. San ya me pidió que la llevara también -

Rachel detuvo su puño a medio aire y resopló. Su hermana mayor (menor para Noah) siempre arruinando su diversión.

-Está bien. Igual no quería que me vieran llegar a tu lado - se burló de la cara que hizo su hermano.

-¡Hey! ¡Pero soy genial! - dijo flexionando sus brazos.

-Si,si. Como sea- subió las escaleras a su habitación para ir a ducharse-

* * *

Un mustang rojo muy conocido en la escuela se estacionaba en el aparcamiento dejando salir a los Corcoran.

-Nunca entenderé porque la dejas escoger la música - se quejaba Santana mientras salía del auto y se retocaba su uniforme de animadora-

-Porque es mejor que escucharte hablar todo el trayecto - respondía Puck poniendose su chaqueta letterman - Escuchar a Adele es mejor que a tu bocota - volteó a chocar su puño con Rachel -

-Como sea - restaba importancia mientras buscaba entre la multitud a Brittany, su novia - Enana ¿ves por ahí a Britt? seguro está con Quinn -

-Quinn acaba de mandarme mensaje. Dice que están afuera de los vestidores - acto seguido comenzó a caminar hacia donde le había dicho su novia con su hermana a un lado-

Cuando llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraban los vestidores lo primero que sintió Rachel fue unos brazos abrazandole el cuello por detrás

-¿Buscabas algo?- le susurró una voz al oído-

-Argh. Que tu hermana menor y tu mejor amiga sean pareja debe de ser como el peor castigo número 5 - se quejaba Santana-

Quinn rodó los ojos y le dio un beso a su novia quién ya le ofrecía sus labios.

-Brittany te está esperando en los vestidores - siguió besando a la hermana de su mejor amiga-

Era el turno de Santana de rodar los ojos y se dirigió a los vestidores con su novia que la esperaba ansiosa.

-¿Me vas a dedicar alguna porra? - sus frentes se tocaban

-Todas mis porras son para ti - le respondió con un tono sexy-

Comenzaron a besarse hasta que un carraspeo de garganta las sacó de su trance

-Vamos Rach. No quieras dejar a Quinn sin porras para el equipo- se burlaba Bruce Corcoran

Rachel y Quinn rodaron los ojos simultaneamente

-Papá, déjame tener un momento con mi novia antes del partido - resoplaba la morena -

-Puedes tener todos los momentos que quieras DESPUÉS del juego. Vamos. Tu mamá, Russell, Judy, Phoebe y Edward nos esperan en las gradas- se refería a los padres de Quinn y de Brittany.

Los Corcoran (Bruce y Shelby), los Fabray (Russell y Judy) y los Pierce (Phoebe y Edward) eran no sólo familia (Sus hijas salían entre sí) sino que además eran muy buenos amigos.

-Te veo en la cancha - le sonreía la morena a la rubia-

Quinn le dio un último beso y se fue a los vestidores.

* * *

Eran los últimos 6 segundos. De esta jugada dependía el pase de los Titanes a la final. Finn, el quarterback estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, Puck intentaba calmarlo con palabras de aliento.

En las gradas los 3 pares de padres, la hermana menor de Brittany, Chloe, la hermana mayor de Quinn, Frannie, y Rachel estaban igual de expectantes que el resto del público.

La razón por la que todas las familias estaban reunidas era porque habían planeado un viaje todo el año y mañana era el día en el que salían hacia su destino, Las Vegas.

Frannie había terminado todos sus examenes en la universidad y estaba lista para un descanso.

Quinn, Santana y Brittany animaban a Finn para que sintiera la adrenalina y no fuera a estropear el trabajo de toda la temporada.

El tiempo fuera estaba a punto de terminarse cuando Rachel sintió a alguien sentarse a lado suyo, al voltear se dio cuenta que era la novia de su hermano. Mack.

-Hey Mack. ¿Tarde otra vez? - le preguntó a la chica con finta de estrella de rock -

-Nah, estuve viendo el partido desde abajo pero los vi aquí arriba y quise venir a saludar-

-Hola Beca, no te había visto - le dijo con una sonrisa Shelby, su suegra.

-Estaba viendo el juego desde otro lado y ya te dije que me digas Mack, Shelby - rodó los ojos para después saludar a la madre de su novio con un beso en la mejilla-

Se terminó el tiempo fuera. Era ahora o nunca.

Greg sostenía el balón, Finn nombraba la jugada... después el balón en sus manos, estaba a punto de lanzarlo, veía a Puck que estaba siendo cubierto por un tipo enorme del equipo rival, lo descartó, volteó a ver a Mendez. Libre. Casi en la zona de anotación. Lanzó el balón, todos aguantaron la respiración, estaba a punto de atraparla. Este era el momento. Iban a ganar... el balón no llegó a las manos de Mendez.

El caos se desató casi de inmediato.

Mendez estaba a punto de atrapar el ovoide cuando un cuerpo ensangrentado lo tackleó directo al piso.

Todos comenzaron a correr despavoridos, algunos trataron de auxiliarlo siendo como resultado que el individuo pálido con las encías verdes y cuerpo sangrante los atacara también.

Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... esa cosa estaba mordiendo a la gente... después Mendez se paró... sus ojos estaban en blanco y fue cuando lo supo... zombies.

Malditos y asquerosos zombies en Lima, Ohio. Justo como en las películas y los videojuegos

Rachel aún no salía de su trance cuando sintió que la jalaban del brazo. Volteó a ver a su padre que se encontraba empujando y jalando a su madre, a Mack y a las otras 2 familias hacia la salida.

Cuando estaban abajo, vieron que la multitud estaba bloqueando las salidas principales, así que se dirigieron por otra parte al campo para ir por las animadoras y el jugador.

-¡Quinn!- gritaba Rachel - ¡Por aquí! - la rubia la vio y enseguida ya se estaban dirigiendo ellas y Puck hacia sus padres.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! - gritaba Santana desesperada-

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí - decía Russell totalmente fuera de si -

-¡Por acá! - gritaba Edward Pierce quién visualizó una salida hacia el estacionamiento-

Toda la gente gritaba y se subía a sus autos

-No sé que rayos sucede pero quiero que estemos juntos sea cual sea la situación - decía Judy, la sentimental de los adultos-

-Vayan a casa y tomen algunas de sus pertenencias. Los esperamos en nuestro hogar hasta saber que es lo que está ocurriendo- dijo Bruce-

En seguida todos hicieron lo indicado, excepto Quinn y Brittany que se fueron con los Corcoran no sin antes decirles a sus padres qiue tomaran unas cuantas cosas por ellas.

Puck no quería dejar ir a Mack pero ella insistió que tenía que llamar a sus padres, que se encontraban de viaje, para saber que estaban bien.

Camino en el auto y con Quinn abrazada a su persona aún no podía creerlo. Zombies. Jodidos y reales zombies.

* * *

Acabo de recuperar mi computadora y tenía ésta historia. Quiero compartirla con ustedes. Lamentablemente "Nunca nos perdimos"... pues vaya ironía, se perdió. Así que tendré que comenzar a escribir los capítulos que ya tenía. No dejaré nada inconcluso. Dejen comentarios para saber si sigo la historia o no. Por favor.


End file.
